Of Cornered Kings
by Teyerin
Summary: A visit to a rim planet leads to a ‘gamble’ of sorts. Simon and Book remain behind while the rest of the crew continues with their next job. Timeline is after the story, "Detained"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own none of it. Just having a bit of fun with it.

Summary: A visit to a rim planet leads to a 'gamble' of sorts. Simon and Book remain behind while the rest of the crew continues with their next job.

Of Cornered Kings and Other Things

Malcolm Reynolds led the crew of Serenity to the nearby market of this off-handed world. Since their options of fellow traders was dwindling and the Alliance rumored to show interest in getting River back, Mal had to be careful where he brought his crew to.

He dealt out the various errands needed to all the crew, Simon included, after the morning common meal – a rarity - was finished. Mal encouraged everyone to do their best bartering, given the limited funds to work with. As much as the captain hated to admit it, the boy's money did help from time to time. Didn't mean he intended on using all of it in one shot, but, as a savings to draw from…

"Jayne!" Mal called out as the mercenary went for his bunk. "No overdoing it, _dong ma_?"

Jayne Cobb, a mercenary still on Serenity's side, unless someone offered him better money, turned and glowered. "C'mon, Mal! I-." The brute of a man had more weapons in his possession than Mal and Zoë probably used during the war. Well, not quite, but darn near close.

"We only need ammo," Mal reminded him. He hated to restrict Jayne, because it was like telling a kid in a candy store to only _look _at the candy and not touch it. Jayne grunted his agreement as Kaylee Frye let out a small whine of her own. "What, Little Kaylee?" he asked, going from holding back one child to another.

"This ain't exactly what we need, Cap'n. The parts Serenity-."

"Kaylee, that's what we can afford. You'll have to find a way to make do for the rest. Can you do that?" Even after so many a good paying job, and too many not so good ones, Mal had to play the mean one, rationing what could and couldn't be got. He ignored Simon's offer for funds because gut feeling was, they'd need a better part of what remained for something a mite more serious than supplies. Besides, Mal and his crew have been getting by for quite a while, thank-you-very-much and could continue to do so…especially if the next job paid the way it should.

Inara Serra came to Kaylee's side. "Come on," she told the mechanic, "I'm sure we could come up with _other_ means of getting the bare necessities." The look the Companion gave Mal was meant to guilt him if not at least shame him completely. Problem was it only made him bitterly angry.

"Don't tell me you found a client on this rock," Mal retorted. "If you did, then I'da found a client too!" He knew that wasn't true. Their job was set up by Badger for some business a few planets away. As much as he disliked the little rodent, Mal had to take the offer. Badger might be an arrogant, insecure jerk, but he had a nose for deals. Mal didn't want to have to talk with _everybody_ before setting foot on this place. Before anyone else could lodge a protest or complaint, Mal said, "Everybody out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jayne Cobb found a game going on under a tent where a fella had quite a few shiny guns and knives. Looked like a way to do some winning and not some spending which was something Jayne could do right well. He straddled the empty seat and gestured to the rectangular cards in front of the fella. "Play for good stakes?" he asked. Fella nodded. "That knife back there, with the large leather handle, that available?" Another nod. "Wanna deal me in?" Fella shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then,-"

"Don't do it!"

Jayne turned; ready to punch the cuss that had the nerve to butt in on his business. Looking over his shoulder, his expression being enough to frighten any senseless guy away, he was angrier than he first felt because of who it was. "Gorrammit, Doc! Whadya-?"

"Request permission to be his proxy?" Simon said thrusting his hand past Jayne's face and shaking the dealer's before Jayne could do anything. Simon took the vacant chair directly across from the dealer and accepted the proffered deck of cards.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jayne growled moving Simon's cane aside, ignoring Shepherd Book who picked it up as he stepped up behind them. Jayne held his tongue, bit his lower lip, then stormed off to take care of his share of errands.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the young doctor, but Jayne didn't want to risk 'pushing back' just yet only to see the boy not get up. Added to that was the minor fear that Simon could very well be a crafty one in terms of payback later on…something Jayne knew he had himself to blame, in part.

--

Simon Tam felt Book's concern grow for him and diminish towards Jayne. Both men knew that Jayne wouldn't harm Simon for most anything. If truth be told, in a twisted sense, Simon saw Jayne as the older, protective brother he wished he was for River, and there were times Simon was thankful for that.

However, Simon needed to step in and prevent the mercenary from doing something he'd regret later. While walking behind him through the marketplace, not exactly following him, but purely coincidental Simon told himself, he watched from a distance and watched Jayne watch the dealer practice the game.

Of the people who muttered things under their breath as they stepped away, of the children who looked up at him in awe, with marbles in their tiny hands, it wasn't fear _of_ Jayne Cobb that Simon sensed, but fear _for_ him. Watching the dealer lay out the tableau once more, Simon knew he had to act fast.

So, he dared to step in front of Jayne, thrust an arm out past the seated man's face and pray that it wouldn't get broken in two.

The game in question was a variation of sorts of a solitary version of something called 'Emperor's Corners' from a time on Earth-that-was. With higher stakes, Simon was certain given the apprehension he sensed from the passersby gasping silently when Jayne almost took the offer.

River had shown him how to play it years ago. Of course, it would have been greatly frowned upon by their parents - had they ever caught their children playing it. 'Emperor's Corners' had been in the beginning stage of their secret-keeping. And with a deck of cards, Simon knew how to be sly, surprisingly.

Dealing the cards in front of him one at a time now, he surprised himself with what he remembered, of which cards went where and what combined with what to clear the tableau. The crowned princes took the top or bottom center places while the empresses took the center sides. That left the emperors to occupy the corners. Failure to use the entire collection of cards resulted in counting the remainder and using that as the 'debt.'

The game itself was just as much luck as it was strategy. Granted, River defied statistics in that she never had more than five cards left over and that was when she was 'too tired to care.' He, on the other hand…

He frowned. No place for the emperor. Counting the cards back to the dealer, Simon already had a debt of ten cards. "What is the measure?" he asked as the dealer set one of the knives on top of the empty crate beside him.

"Won't say," the dealer replied. "You play?"

Simon nodded, sensing anything but deceit from the dealer. Figured, the young man thought. Well, ten 'unknowns' for a new knife for Jayne…that was worth it. "What should I play for next?" he asked Book.

Book sat in the seat vacated by Jayne and surveyed the wares. "Do you have parts suitable for a firefly?" The dealer nodded, gesturing to a pile in the back corner of the tent.

Knowingly, Simon walked over to the offerings in search of the piece Kaylee wanted most. "Permission to play for this?" he asked. The dealer nodded as he handed the cards back.

One by one, Simon laid the cards down, stopping to clear the now-full tableau. He cleared a few sets before he was stuck on the next deal. Counting the remaining cards, the debt was twenty-five. The other man made a note on the pad beside him, setting the engine part next to the knife.

Simon eyed the rest of the items in the tent. Virtually everything that wasn't permitted on the list Mal created was here. "Permission to play for that?" he asked, pointing to some medical tools Simon knew he could use in the infirmary. With a nod, the tableau was laid out again. Debt was five.

He was aware of a crowd gathering behind him as he continued playing for item after item. The murmuring of disbelief continued as he sensed the spectators' astonishment. A little child beside him, resting a small hand on his arm, had said no grown-up had dared play.

The highest debt was thirty-seven. But, the fresh foods were worth it. Simon saw so much that the crew could use, could enjoy. He felt Book's hand on his shoulder. "That's enough, son," he said.

Simon nodded in agreement. The collection was incredibly large, embarrassingly enough. It was then that he regretted not seeing the dress for River. He could have done it; played one last hand. But, at this time, he was aware of Zoë and Wash behind them. Focusing for a moment, it occurred to him that they, along with Jayne, had watched probably the last five hands –his worst five hands at that, even as the dealer 'helped' him with the moving of a card or two.

"Think I'll get the mule, dear," Wash said, to Zoë as he patted Simon on the back. He sensed Wash and Jayne leaving as Zoë moved in closer.

Simon signed his name at the bottom of the paper lined with numbers tallied at various times. "What is the measure?" he asked again. If it was credits or platinum, he could just cover it with his remaining funds. If it was something else…

"Time."

Simon felt Book's face falter slightly. "All right," Simon said, shaking the dealer's hand after the shorter man added his signature.

Zoë spoke up. "In whose service?"

Simon was surprised. For some reason, he wouldn't have thought her to be knowledgeable about this. Then again, what she knew, had corrected him in his mis-learning from studies and reference books…

"Alessandro Kingsley," the dealer said. "Good man."

Zoë nodded. "I want to meet him," she said in her no-nonsense tone.

Simon felt the hesitation of the other man, as if that wasn't the custom of bringing in a third party to conclude the transaction. Stealing a glance at the dress again, Simon nodded, aware that Book also intended to meet this Mr. Kingsley.

"All right," he said again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Kingsley estate was far removed from the town and from outer appearances didn't seem to contrast terribly. Once inside the walls, however…

Simon noticed the meticulous gardens offered an oasis to rest in. It brought back memories of Park's garden on Osiris. Simon chided himself for reflecting on what was lost, focusing on the sound his cane made on the designed stone path. If River were here, he thought, she'd have told him the number of stones used.

"Mr. Kingsley," their short guide called out. "Arrivals."

"Denny, bring them in, bring them in! Get them out of the heat."

Simon knew that Zoë was committing the layout to memory while Book took a similar surveillance for his own reasons. From their host, a fairly tall, wiry man, Simon sensed nothing but sincerity and…respect.

"Denny," he said to their guide once the others were gestured to have a seat, "who accepted the deal at last?"

Denny pointed to Simon while handing the tallied contract sheet to Kingsley. The other man let out a low whistle, nodding, shaking, then nodding his head. "I'm sure you've acquired all that you needed, young man?"

"I hope so," Simon answered.

Denny whispered something in Kingsley's ear. "Then see to it, Denny, mustn't let anything get left behind." He looked at Simon then added, "Just sign your name on this here, please?"

Simon felt the questioning looks from his friends as he did what he was told. Folding the note carefully, he handed both items to Kingsley, who in turn, upon putting the note in an envelope, handed it off to Denny. "Now, hurry."

"Pardon my manners," Kingsley said as he got up to pour his guests a glass of lemonade each. "My name is Alessandro Kingsley. I handle provisions for the tent you've already stopped at. And if I may say so, you're the first one to ever take me up on that game. I've tried for quite some time to get the folks here, but alas, only their children fearlessly come to barter with their prized marbles and such."

Zoë leaned forward. "What is the length of service owed?"

"I'm sorry," Simon said, realizing that perhaps he should introduce himself and the others. "My name is Silas Montgomery. This is Zoë-," he held back on last names with them for some reason as he finished, "and Derrial, my-."

"Sister and uncle," Zoë said casually. "Again, Mr. Kingsley, I ask-."

"Ah, yes, yes," Kingsley said. "This figure is quite high. Ordinarily, I thought I'd set the measure at days, but this…" He studied the marks then said, "Two moon's time. Fair enough?"

Simon narrowed his eyes, trying to determine how the numbers were converted. It didn't sound right, even with the smallest time measure, he thought. Surprisingly, River didn't chide or correct him of this thought.

"Would it be all right if I shared some of that time with my nephew?" Book asked. "If he doesn't mind, that is," he added giving Simon a glance that said one thing while Simon 'felt' another – 'Don't even challenge me.'

"Of course." To Zoë, he said, "Please call me Alessandro. Only the occupants in the neighboring towns who dislike me so call me Mr. Kingsley. Are you-?"

"I'm insuring my brother's safety," Zoë said. "Ordinarily, I wouldn't have let him do this. But, seeing what the alternative was and how stubborn he is…"

Alessandro nodded. "I understand," he said rising. "Rest assured, Ms. Zoë, that your brother will be as you have left him." He held out a hand for her to shake. "You've my word."

Zoë gave a firm shake that left nothing to chance about where she stood. "Good. Because should it be different…"

Alessandro shook his head. "If anything's to change, it might be his health, for the better," he quickly added. To Book, he said, "Noticed the garden caught your eye. Care to see what's in back?"

Zoë and Simon watched as the other men left. She led him to the front doors, then took hold of his arms. "What you did is…stupid at least and noble at best. Brace yourself for the Captain's reaction, though. Doubt it will be good."

"I know. But, could you imagine Jayne here?"

Her eyes widened at the thought. "_That's_ why you stepped in?" Zoë shook her head. "Forget stupid and noble, you're mad – madder than a mad hatter, even." After a pause, she added, "Coulda enjoyed that peace and quiet, too."

Simon smiled, knowing she said what she did lovingly. He took the currency from out of his pocket. "Mind finding a way to sneak that back into the collection? I'd have handed it off to Jayne, but why tempt him, right?"

Zoë pocketed the coins and said, "You better not have gotten anything to spoil him."

"Just a knife….or two," Simon said casually. "There are some things for you and Wash, as well. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm sure we'll be having quite a holiday given what I saw on that crate there." She looked him in the eye. "You're going through with it?"

Simon nodded. "I gave my word." He glanced in the direction Kingsley and Book had gone. "So did Alessandro. I'll be fine. Besides, 'Uncle' Book will look after me."

To this, Zoë smiled slyly. "Well, his stay here could be explained as a sabbatical. What kind of excuse can you prescribe, Doc?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Simon watched the exchange between Shepherd Book and Malcolm Reynolds, aware of the disappointment held by the captain. He felt too much like a child hanging back as Book and Zoë explained what happened. Not that Simon was silent – he said what he needed to, justified his actions even if the captain didn't agree with them.

'_You knew what you were doing. Would do it still even if Father said 'no.''_

'_Yes,'_ Simon replied. _'Will you-?'_

'_I'll explain to her only if she's not satisfied by Zoë's or his words.'_

Just as their relationship finally progressed to where they were both happy, an upcoming wedding once they made it back to Kaylee's parents' place, he had to consider her…

'_Disappointment? Don't be silly, Simon. Absence makes the heart stronger.'_

'_That's what you think!'_

He winced at the harshness of that last thought, the selfishness of it and his fears in the beginning after the arrival of the letters from his sister when... Simon quickly pushed those thoughts behind the barrier River humored him in not invading.

It didn't seem bad, this place. Simon suspected Alessandro Kingsley had quite a few things in store for him and Book and that more than likely, the two months would go by quickly.

Jayne came up beside him.

"Thanks."

Simon bit back a smile. He could have asked 'for what,' but knew that would be an insult. As it was, Simon already felt Jayne's guilt along with his own about-.

"Don't mean I agree with what you done, though," the mercenary said, not too harshly. "I know Mal's gonna ask you why and you can tell him if you like-."

"Some of the townsfolk were afraid _for_ you," Simon said softly. "That gave me reason enough to be concerned. Besides, I thought it was my turn to take a gamble for a change."

He gave Jayne a lopsided smile and was relieved to see one given in return, even if it lasted half as long.

"Fact we've got ourselves a packed cargo bay and full storage for a change is mighty nice," Jayne said. "Fact you were casual about it was a mite nice, too. Just…" Jayne pulled him aside, away from the others.

Simon felt Jayne's protectiveness cover him like a cloak. It was something the young man wanted to 'hold on to' for as long as he could.

"Here," the other man said, pressing a couple of small knives in Simon's hand. "Nothin' against that sword of yours, but sometimes, trouble gets _too close_ at hand."

Simon looked at the closed knives, impressed because he knew how much Jayne had liked them. "Thanks," he said. "I doubt-."

"Oh, I know Shepherd's strong and all, but just in case you find yourself cornered or something - not saying something like that had better happen."

The tone Jayne used to speak the latter part was of fierce determination, a dogmatic element present that Simon drew a great deal of strength from in the beginning once the truth had been revealed between both men. Since Jayne's dealings with Jubal Early, an encounter that put Jayne too close at Death's door for Simon or anyone else's liking, there was an unspoken bond that only grew stronger daily.

"Thanks, Jayne," Simon said.

Jayne gave a curt nod. "You remember all them defensive moves I taught you?" Simon nodded. "Use them if you have to. And don't let your guard down for _anyone_, except Shepherd. _Dong ma?_"

"_Dong ma_," Simon repeated.

Jayne slapped his shoulder. Upon hearing the approaching footsteps, both men turned. Jayne leaned close and whispered, "Dad's comin' and you're on your own now, kid."

Simon chuckled as Jayne and Mal passed each other, amused by the exchanged looks between them.

Mal stood in front of him, arms folded over his chest. "Can't say I like what you did there, Doc. Can't deny you it, though."

"No, sir," Simon said, "you can't." He paused, aware that Mal knew Simon was aware of his feelings. "Please, let me contribute as I can? If it was Jayne-."

"You're gonna explain that to me sometime – soon." Mal shook his head. "Well, two months…that gives us time to carry out this job and not worry about someone huntin' after you."

They both knew that Jubal Early was dead, something Simon had to remind himself of from time to time. Atherton Wing wasn't too much of a threat – a shamed idiot, perhaps, but nowhere near where they were at now or where the crew would be going.

"Wash tells me that _he_ isn't looking just yet. Don't mean he won't. But…don't let your guard down. Even if you got yourself a preacher at your back, I'd rather he not be givin' a prayer over your body before I get back."

"Thanks for the sentiment," Simon said dryly.

"Welcome." Mal clapped him on the shoulder. "You just better be like this when I get back or I might get sore and your fiancée might get sad. I got no time for weeping-would-be-widows on my ship, _dong ma_?"

"_Dong ma,_ Dad," he said biting back a laugh or a smile, he couldn't make up his mind which.

Mal's expression was priceless, and one of the last things Simon held on to as he watched Serenity break atmo, leaving him and Book behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Denny provided Simon and Book a tour of the place before finally showing them to their rooms. "If you need anything," the other man said. "Dinner's at sunset. Breakfast is at sunrise."

"Would you like us to help prepare either meal?" Book asked. "Not meaning to intrude or anything…."

Denny considered the offer. "If you'd like. In that case, I'll see you a mark before sunset."

Simon was about to ask how that was supposed to be determined then thought better of it. Instead, he asked, "Is there anything in particular I should be doing now?"

Denny shook his head. "Mr. Kingsley will instruct you at supper."

There were so many more questions Simon wanted to ask, but accepted the fact that they'd have to wait. In the meantime, he unpacked the few clothes he had and put them away.

---

"So, Silas," Alessandro said, "how is it you were drawn to my tent?"

Simon glanced at Book then Denny before answering. "A friend of mine saw something that intrigued him and I didn't want to risk him…getting into trouble."

Alessandro tilted his head to one side. "You believed the stakes to be that high? How? Why?"

Simon shrugged. "Given the wide selection of goods there, compared to some other vendors, I thought there had to be a reason why others stayed away. I saw Denny practice dealing out the cards before my friend sat down, so I knew the game."

"And your friend doesn't," Alessandro said.

Denny shook his head. "Bold, he was."

Simon smiled. "As I said, I didn't want him to take an unnecessary risk."

"Yet you did," Denny said, "and risked, he did well, with meaning."

Alessandro nodded acceptingly. "Derrial, what about you?"

"Someone has to look out for this boy when he does things like that," Shepherd said dryly. "Besides, I figured it wouldn't hurt for me to take an active part of some kind."

Simon observed how the two men measured each other, as if both men knew the other held back something. Part of him wondered what happened in the garden. "What would you like me to do after supper, sir?"

Alessandro furrowed his brow. "Why, rest, of course. We work from sunrise to sunset. The remainder of the time is for you to relax, do what you like. I'm sure Denny showed you the study?"

Simon nodded. "May I ask, then, what you'd like me to do first thing in the morning?"

Alessandro laughed. "You don't let a moment pass, do you? All right, then, tomorrow…" He paused as if to ponder the question at great length. "Tomorrow, you shall assist me around the house. Derrial has offered to go to the neighboring villa with Denny."

Simon nodded again, uncertain what the next two months would bring.

----

Returning to the room they shared, Simon asked, "What do you think of Mr. Kingsley?"

Shepherd put aside his bible and turned to look at him. "He's a generous person who will…unlikely expect you to do only light work the entire two months here. Oh, there will be a minor 'show' of it to some of the others, but, in all honesty… He and Alden appreciate the company."

"Alden?" Simon asked.

"He prefers Denny," Shepherd said. "I told him you were more than able to accompany him on the journey tomorrow, but he didn't want you to aggravate your leg more than necessary."

Simon shook his head. "It isn't that bad, Shepherd. Sure, it gives out every now and then, but-."

"But," he said taking over, "there's no need to irritate it." Book gestured to the medical bag Simon brought with him. "Do you have enough medication?"

"For the tremors?" Simon finished. "For about a month, maybe. I thought about asking the Captain if he might…" Simon shook his head. "I'll be fine. Somehow, I doubt I'll be expected to conduct any major operations."

Book smiled. "You seem to recall that what we plan and what happens are usually two different things, young man."

"I thought that only related to the captain's plans?" With that, the evening ended, dreams and sleep filled with many questions that had no answers - yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaylee finished installing the crucial part inside Serenity's engine.

"I don't like how he doned this, Captain," she said, brushing her greasy hands against her overalls. "I don't like how he doned this at all."

Mal gave Kaylee a side hug. "What if I said, this is a good sign of how good a provider he could be? Does that help?"

Kaylee nodded then shook her head, tucking a loosed lock of hair behind her ear. Staring at the simple ring Simon had given her not long ago, she asked, "What if something were to happen there? What if-?"

"Whoa, now," Mal said holding a hand up. "We look at that chain of questions and we'll _never_ get to where we got to be." Taking the ringed hand, he brushed a thumb over the thin band. "He'll be fine. Your soon-to-be-husband didn't graduate top of his class for nothing. Of course, his _true_ sign of genius was in finally asking you to marry him, but…"

That brought a smile to Kaylee's face. "Fine, Captain. I'll try not to worry…too much."

Mal gave a curt nod. "Good, 'cuz I don't think Wash'd take too kindly to you trying to take over his job, along with the flying and all. Speaking of which, the ship all ready to go to hard burn?"

"Yep," Kaylee answered, comfortably back in the role of mechanic once more. "We should get there in a few days."

"Good," Mal said. Somehow, the 'few days' would seem much longer given who was left behind. While it was easier for him to tell his mechanic not to worry, Mal knew he'd do plenty of that for both of them, if not the whole crew.

--

Jayne and Zoë watched as River dealt out the cards again.

The silent exchange between them didn't go unnoticed by the young woman, yet it wasn't elaborated on, either. What was 'said' was something shared by all of them. While the concern remained, the need to worry was dismissed.

"You open your present yet?" Zoë asked, studying the cards before her and hoping she'd be able to get out of a few chores this hand.

River shook her head. "Pointless now. No one to dance with, or for."

Jayne cleared his throat. "I'd…I'd be honored to dance with ya, River," he said. "Course, I could easily provide the music, instead."

Zoë smiled. "I might consider letting my man dance with you."

Jayne chuckled. "Or there's asking the captain."

"That would mean soaking your feet later once he's trampled on your toes," Zoë added. That brought louder chuckles from the two of them and a slight smile to River's lips.

"What's so funny?" Inara asked as she entered the dining area.

River spoke up. "I was given a few…amusing options should I choose to open my gift - which I don't."

Zoë shook her head. "River, your brother wanted you to have that, to have something nice and enjoy."

River shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you're right. I could wear the dress tomorrow night, but only if we make everything special."

The others nodded, voices overlapping about the plans for a celebratory evening. When everything was said and done, the remaining crew of Serenity set out to have a night to remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Simon explored the rest of the house as he went about straightening things here and there.

The crudely carved pieces of the chess game reminded him of some earlier arts projects given as a child - projects he failed at unless it dealt with the human body. Had it not been for the similarity of colors, and some faint resemblances between the matching pieces, Simon would have had a hard time telling which piece was which. Then again, the collection as a whole, chipped board included, faired better than anything Simon had tried to make.

"Ah," Alessandro said, "I see you found one of my prized possessions."

Simon turned and smiled. "It's definitely…unique."

Alessandro chuckled, handing Simon a cup of tea. "That was one of the first gifts given to me, from a young child whom I had hoped to challenge some day."

It didn't escape the young man's notice that something changed those plans. "What happened?" he asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table from his host and master.

Alessandro shook his head as he moved one of the pawns. "War happened - carried out in an ungentlemanly manner. Had some people only listened then…"

Simon bowed his head, catching a hint of the sadness that weighed the other man down. War never made sense, but given its necessary existence when all else failed… "I'm sorry," he said.

Alessandro motioned Simon to move a piece, to continue the game. "You aren't that powerful a young man, Silas. One can only control so many things in your position. Besides, it wasn't you who had killed the child."

During the course of the game, Simon noticed Alessandro kept the topics tangent to war - not the causes of it, but the aftermath one dealt with.

"What battles are you still waging, young Silas?"

Simon stared at the chiseled bishop in his hands, wondering if this next move would result in setting up or walking into a check-mate.

--

Derrial Book noticed how plain and open the roads were that he and Denny traveled on.

"You wouldn't be familiar with the tale of the Good Samaritan, would you?" Book asked, curious to get a new 'measure' of the servant.

Denny nodded. "I'm familiar with many of the texts that some rely on or discard. That particular tale…It is funny you should mention that particular one."

For a better part of the walk, Book learned how Alessandro Kingsley and Denny came to be under the same roof, a beaten traveler tended to by a selfless soul. In retrospect, Book realized that some things weren't as they appeared.

Approaching the village, Book couldn't help but recall the folks Nandi took care of. He couldn't help but wonder how others in that part of St. Alban had faired since the crew last saw them. That was neither here nor now, he told himself, bending down to catch a child running towards him.

--

"The Unification War, for starters," Simon said finally. "Not everything has been brought together, made whole again."

He knew as he said it that he had put himself in a dangerous position, and yet he felt safe in saying it aloud. The war was an unspoken topic among most of the crew of Serenity, with the exception of Zoë, who shared stories with a careful balance of instruction, insight and individual injury.

"I'm sorry," Simon said as he set the bishop down, seeing the checkmate he successfully executed. "I shouldn't dampen the day so soon."

Alessandro Kingsley looked at the board, hands folded under his chin as if in prayer. "You haven't dampened the say. Nor have you any reason to keep such a fierce guard up - not when it's just the two of us…Simon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You've no reservations about this?" Book asked the couple who shared a meal with him.

"No," the woman named Abigail said. "Alessandro's a generous man and it would be joyous to spend an evening in his company again."

David, her husband, nodded. "He protected most of us in our time of need. While we might not travel to his village often for wares - thanks to you again, Denny - one would have to be a fool to forego such an invitation."

Book smiled, impressed with how Kingsley was spoken highly by many of the older people of this village.

"You'll find," Denny said as they went to another house, "that some here don't see Mr. Kingsley as a threat. Some of those of the generations following, however…"

"How quickly some forget," Book finished.

---

"I don't remember-," Simon began.

Alessandro waved a hand, dismissing it. "Have no fear, my boy. No one will harm you here - I promise you."

Simon rose slowly. "I…I should see to the…" He didn't know where he was going or planning to do, but the illogical panic welling up inside frustrated him and he couldn't say why.

Alessandro rose with him. "I thought it was best to let you know that I know," he said stopping Simon with a hand on his shoulder. "And no, I don't intend to 'broadcast' your gifts. I know what it's like to be so…open…to so much and to so many. It's one of the reasons why you're tired at times, and worry more often than some at others."

Simon stared at the game board, wondering who had 'played whom' and how.

"It's your turn for a sabbatical, son. Rest. No more cleaning or straightening for you, and that's an order."

With that, Alessandro left Simon in the study.

---

Derrial and Denny traveled back towards the Kingsley estate from the second village they visited.

"How often has Mr. Kingsley done this?" Book asked. "And how far have you traveled?"

The shorter man shrugged. "I don't pay attention as much as I used to, the invitations that is. As for traveling, I've worn out my fair share of sandals."

The two of them smiled at that.

"Well, it seems as though Abigail and David visit regularly," Book said, breaking open a handful of grain he'd grabbed along the way.

Denny nodded as he did the same. "They try and do what they can in their village, also. Amazing, however, how stubborn some folks are. Makes one wonder if they deliberately blind themselves to the truth."

Book nodded in agreement. "Does Mr. Kingsley have many enemies, those trying to 'silence' the truth, so to speak?"

Denny's non-response was all the response he needed.

Book braced himself for the inevitable storm that was sure to arrive during their stay.

-

Simon worried when he couldn't find their host.

He knew it wasn't his job, per se, to be Mr. Kingsley's keeper, but since the revelation, since a nagging sense of… No, Simon thought, Alessandro probably went out for an evening stroll or resumed his own routine, now that Simon was 'assigned' his.

All of his life, Simon had grown up in want of nothing but his parents' affection. All of his life, he had taken things such as family, friends and security for granted. Since his 'informal re-education' provided by his parents, Simon learned he had much to learn about the 'verse around him.

To rest in an oasis such as this while others declined such offerings perplexed him, and yet he understood it at the same time. Mistrust sometimes took one further in terms of survival than naivety.

Simon put a hand to his waist, feeling one of Jayne's small knives he'd tucked there, and found comfort in it. Mistrust had its purpose.

Reaching for his cane, Simon set out for the village, to try and put his mind at ease.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's the occasion?" Malcolm Reynolds asked, hands outstretched at his sides as they entered Badger's 'residence.'

"What?" the little man in the bowler hat said with a hint of injury to his voice, "Can't a fella throw a party for friends without a fuss?"

Mal surveyed the room just as Zoë and Jayne had. "Oh, I don't object to parties. It's the surprises that come with 'em that make me a mite nervous, that's all."

Wash entered smiling, River at his side. "Surprise parties are even more entertaining when the surprise is spoiled. Watching the host try to put the rabbit back in the hat is quite hilarious, especially if the rabbit-." The look his wife gave him almost killed the remaining level of humor he needed to get through this annoying situation.

Badger walked past the protective trio, past Inara and Kaylee, and held his hand out to the youngest of the group.

"My dear lady, how desperate times are if you must be travelin' with this ragamuffin group?"

River looked at the hand, her own still clasped about Wash's arm. "How desperate times must be for you to continue to force the fact that this isn't a façade." Shaking his hand at last, she added, "It's through celebrations like these we ignore sad times like those, no?"

Mal raised an eyebrow, marveling at his adopted _mei-mei's_ technique in putting some people's comfort just slight off-center.

Even as they prepared to meet their broker, River shared everything she could about what she sensed awaited them at Badger's place. Most of it wasn't new, given Zoë, Jayne and Mal's own level of guarded trust. Then again, just as River behaved at Sir Warrick's place…

The travel hadn't seemed as long as it could have and yet seemed twice as long given River's silence at times.

Yes, Mal told himself, River was a reader - and a gifted one at that. But, to have no update on how her brother and Book were doing troubled him. It was possible that River's gifts didn't 'reach' that far. It was possible that the girl was trying to protect them from something. Then again, it was possible that things were shiny still.

Somehow, that latter thought was something Mal had a hard time fully accepting.

"….shall we?" Badger said.

Mal saw Zoë and Jayne giving him a concerned look. Mal replied with a look of his own, akin to a shrugged 'what?'

---

What amazed Simon wasn't the stopping of time, but the ease in which some others celebrated the simplest of gifts.

The gathering in the garden proved to be livelier than any formal dinner party his parents ever hosted. No one had gone to great lengths in putting on appearances. Everything - the conversations, the dress, the items brought to share with others - had a natural feel to it. Observing an older couple by the fountain, he couldn't help but see glimpses of Park and Lucinda in their appearance and gestures.

"What's on your mind, son?" Book asked as he touched Simon's shoulder.

"Just trying to get used to some things still, that's all." He gave the shepherd a weak smile. "It's odd, not hearing River the way I expect to."

Book tilted his head to one side. "Is it possible that distance might have something to do with it?"

Simon knew as well as Book that the question had an illogical bit to it. Had it not been for River, Simon would have died where Jubal Early and Gabriel Tam had left him. Distance, of the physical, spatial sense wasn't it.

"I don't know," Simon said finally. "There's….a lot of things I'm not as certain about as I'd like to be."

Book led him back towards the garden gate. "For instance?"

Hesitating for a moment or two, Simon finally confessed the odd remark made to him by Alessandro Kingsley.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Book looked solemnly at his young companion.

"I'm not certain what you want me to say, son. Instinctively-."

"We can't leave now," Simon said shaking his head. "I've given my word; he's done nothing to-."

Book held up a hand. "Instinctively, I'd say direct confrontation is best, to learn what, exactly, he knows. However, it isn't _him_ I believe a threat would come from."

Truth be told, the older man thought, the threat, while it would decent upon the Kingsley estate, would not be directed towards Simon at all. It had been something Denny had said during one of their many walks to another village to exchange goods and extend invitation.

"I need you to be _extremely_ alert these next few days, all right?" Book asked, his tone giving more of a command than a request. "We were supposed to travel back to the township tomorrow, however-."

Simon asked, "What is it that you fear?" His eyes searched for something his mind could barely reach, an 'intrusion' that didn't bother Book at all.

"There are some who are quite jealous of what Alessandro has been offering, some who don't like the idea of gifts given for free. While they're not always easy to spot, there've been a few of their kind in every village."

Book looked across the garden, aware that Kingsley was studying them in kind.

Returning his gaze to Simon, he continued. "Denny says it's any wonder that those who oppose Alessandro haven't gathered together sooner, however… That time might be coming."

Simon shook his head. "There's no reason for it, though. I've sensed nothing but sincerity from him. He sees how people are hurting and-."

"And not everyone believes that _all people_ have the right to become whole." Book pulled Simon close. "As much as I hate to say it, no matter what kind of community you find, be it Alliance, in the Black, or on the Rim, there'll always be those few who want to bring down the many."

Simon glanced at the crowd laughing and playing, talking and smiling - their daily pains forgotten for a while.

Book saw the unspoken question in the young man's eyes. "Battles seldom care about innocents, Simon."

--

"I'm innocent, I tell ya!"

Badger continued to hit at Jayne's fist, clasped around the trader's collar. "I'm tellin' ya, I'm innocent! Put me down!"

"See," Jayne said as he moved his hand in front of the other man's face. "I'd like to believe ya, really. But, I'm gonna count off the reasons why I don't."

Mal shook his head as he approached the unkindly scene. "Jayne, drop him."

"With or without the gun, Mal?" he asked, eyes still on Badger.

Mal bit the inside of his cheek. "Lettin' go."

Jayne sighed as he reluctantly did as he was ordered. True, he'd have been better counting off the reasons why he could _trust_ Badger - that wouldn't have taken up a whole hand. No, what got into Jayne Cobb's craw was the manner in which Badger had in talking to River Tam.

Making an exaggerated show of brushing off the other man's collar, he pondered what words would work in appeasing Mal and put Badger in his place. "Forgive me. I forgot that some _innocent men_," he said sarcastically "use that kind of language around a lady."

Pivoting on his heel, Jayne sought out the young lady in question to see how she was doing.

Knowing her, he thought, a fair bit better than he was.

--

"That was a foolish thing you did," River said as she led Jayne to the dessert buffet. "Now he'll just be more on guard."

Jayne shrugged. "Nothin' wrong with that. Being on guard keeps ya alive. Hoping that's what that brother of yours is doing, too."

River laughed. She wondered if it was worth telling Jayne that Simon had 'adopted' Jayne as the de facto older brother. No, she decided, that was best shared between both men.

"You're worried that there's going to be trouble," she said, knowing how much Jayne hated having his thoughts spoken back to him.

Jayne grimaced. "Ain't you 'heard' nothin' from him? I might like hoppin' about from place to place with no shadow to worry about, but that don't mean your-."

"Don't call Gabriel Tam my father," River cautioned. "What family I have is _here_…with two…resting elsewhere."

Jayne's expression softened to an apologetic one. "I don't like not knowin' how safe he is, that's all. Sooner we get back there…sooner he'll be home. That's all."

River led him towards the area where everyone else gathered, Zoë, Wash, and Kaylee. What she didn't have the heart to do, the heart to tell them, was that a 'home' was about to come under attack - and soon.


End file.
